


Thinking About It

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Football, LARP, LARPing, M/M, New School, Popular, new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Dean Winchester moves to a new school, takes Castiel's parking spot, LARPs with Garth, and joins the football team. Oh, and Castiel is the captain of that football team. **not finished, chapter 1 of many**
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Thinking About It

Dean Winchester hates the smell of new cars. He loves the smell of old ones, though. As he pulls into the parking lot of Merida High School in his Chevy Impala, he can only smell its worn leather and his brother's new backpack, but when he glances around the lot, he bets that every other car there was bought within the last three months. They all look like rich person cars. Dean glares. The car behind them is a particularly annoying white G-wagon, not bad-looking, just ... rich. Those cost $100k, Dean thinks angrily. Who the hell gives a 16 year old kid a $100k car? Besides, it's not half as good as Dean's baby, and the asshole behind them probably hasn't rebuilt his G-wagon from the ground-up. Still, Dean isn't really looking forward to going to school with a bunch of stuck-up rich kids who drive expensive damn new cars. 

Sam, on the other hand, can't wait to start high school. He reaches around for his backpack, which cost $30 from Target and made Dean give him a serious look when he bought it — Sam knew that they didn't have very much money, and with John gone for who-knows how long on business, they would have to be frugal, but it was Sam's first day of high school ever so Dean finally caved and bought the backpack — and grins at his brother.  
"I can't believe I'm in high school!" he exclaims, and Dean shakes his head. 

"Yeah, and I'm a senior. This year will be fun, Sammy," Dean says, despite his worry that they were different than the other kids at Merida. They had just moved into a small apartment over the summer, right at the edge of the school-zone boundary, that was supposed to be so John could commute to work better. But three weeks later, neither Dean nor Sam had heard from John in a week, and now Sammy is starting high school, for god's sake, without him being there. Dean finally spots a space right in the front triangle of the parking lot. Score!

When the car is parked, Sam leans away from where Dean tries to ruffle his hair, elbowing him. "Don't call me Sammy, jerk!"

"Bitch," Dean responds, grinning. He pulls his attention away from Sam when some kid runs up to the car and bumps into Dean's door. What the fuck? Dean rolls his eyes, hoping that nobody else at this school will bump into his baby, when a knock sounds on his window and he just about loses it. 

Dean is just about to open the door and yell at the kid, probably an ignorant freshman who doesn't know where to go, when he catches a look at the kid's face. Under a mop of dark brown hair, the kid has shocking blue eyes and some of the driest lips that Dean has ever seen, but even so, he's striking. No, he's hot, and Dean's eyes drift down to his mouth again, all crackly and kissable, when he finally realizes that the kid is saying something. 

Snapping out of it, he rolls down his window and catches the last of the guy's sentence. "... and I need it to get out early after 6th period. I don't have a 7th." The guy looks a bit annoyed at him, but Dean's attention catches on the way the kid talks, all low and raspy, and it goes straight to Dean's dick. He's always had a thing for voices, and... Dean realizes that the kid is staring at him too, probably waiting for him to answer whatever his question was. 

"What, dude? Why did you knock on my window?" Dean hope he sounds as annoyed as the guy looks, which as much as he hates to admit , only adds to his attractiveness. Damn, the first day at Merida and he's already met the hottest guy there. Probably not a freshman, since he has rough-looking stubble and looks almost as tall as Dean. Key word being almost. 

"I said, you're in my parking space. I reserved it this summer? It cost three hundred bucks, and I need it to get out of the parking lot early." He scowls as he says it, his lips pursing together, which definitely does not make Dean shift a bit in his seat. 

But then the guy's words catch up to him and Dean understands why he looks so pissed now. Three hundred bucks? That was about how much money Dean had in total. Man, he needed to get a job. But it probably wasn't much to the kids who live in Merida and drive G-wagons. 

"Sorry, dude. It didn't have a sign or anything," Dean says, hoping the guy isn't too mad. He doesn't really want to start the year off on the wrong foot with the hottest guy there. Maybe there's more hot guys, Dean thinks. Besides, he doesn't really look gay, but then again neither does Dean, so that's not really a great way to tell. Maybe there's just something in the rich-person water that makes their kids way hotter than normal ones, Dean thinks. 

The guy is still scowling, but nods. "Yes, signs could keep all the morons from parking in other peoples' spaces. Did you not get your own space?" The words came out deadpan, and the kid is still standing right next to the door, blocking Dean's mirror. 

Dean smiles a bit. He likes the temper on this one. "We just moved here a few weeks ago, so no. We didn't, and I'm not gonna if they cost three hundred bucks. Where did you park?" Clearly, if the kid was standing next to his door, he found a parking space somewhere. Maybe Dean can have this space just for today, and then park in a different lot tomorrow. 

The guy points, and Dean cranes his neck to see the white G-wagon from earlier, parked in the middle of the parking lot. So this is the asshole. It's not even parked in a space. But it doesn't really seem to matter, since Dean realizes almost everyone else has left the parking lot. He glances over at Sam and nudges him. "You go inside, I'll re-park. Text me when you're done with 7th hour." 

Sam gets out of the car quickly, almost jogging away. "Bye Dean!" Dean looks fondly at the kid for a moment, not believing that he's starting high school. So grown up already. 

The guy next to his window clears his throat. "So...? I don't want a ticket."

Dean rolls his eyes. He might be hot, but this is getting frustrating. "You're standing in the way of my mirror, dipshit. Just tell me where I can park." Dean doesn't really want to be any later than he has to be, but he guesses that it doesn't really matter. It's senior year.

The kid points again, looking towards a parking lot very, very far off from the school. 

"All the way over there? Damn." Dean groans. The guy finally backs up, so Dean puts his baby in reverse. "Sorry again, dude," he leverages, hoping the guy doesn't hate him too much for making him late. The other boy just wordlessly nods and goes back to his G-wagon. What an asshole. It's not like Dean took his spot on purpose, he thinks angrily as he drives over to the far-away lot. Why do hot guys always have to have the worst personalities? 

Dean finally gets to his first hour, mercifully only a few minutes after final bell. He guesses that all the other students just get to class ridiculously early. Hopefully it's not just a bunch of nerds, he thinks, as he opens the door. And at least he can say he got lost, since it is his first day after all. 

When Dean enters the room, everyone turns to stare at him. It's Physics 1, taught by Mr. Singer, and everyone is already set up in groups, at tables he guesses will be their labs. 

The teacher, Mr. Singer, is at the front of the class going over the syllabus. He looks right at Dean. "Mr. Winchester?" 

"Yes sir," Dean says. He doesn't want to make a bad impression on his teacher the first day, either. Really, Dean's first day isn't going all that great. It gets a bit worse when Mr. Singer points him to his seat, the only empty one in the room, and he's sitting right across from the blue-eyed kid from earlier. 

At least they're not lab partners. The kid sitting next to Dean is skinny, with brown hair and a big smile. He turns toward Dean. "Hey, I'm Garth. You new here?" 

Garth. What an odd name, Dean thinks, but he smiles back. "Dean, and yeah. Just moved into town. Mr. Singer a hard teacher?" He hears a quiet snort from across the table, and the kid from earlier looks up at Dean. Dean scowls, but Garth laughs. 

"Don't mind Castiel," Garth stage-whispers. "He's in a bad mood because someone took his parking spot this morning." He grins, expecting Dean to do the same, but Dean shifts and looks uncomfortable. "Oh man, don't tell me that was you!" Garth exclaims, laughing. "Damn, we have to be friends."

Dean smiles at Garth, liking the kid already, and then turns to the kid from earlier. Castiel? Another weird name, but for some reason, Dean thinks it suits him. Castiel isn't looking at him, instead he's making a face at Garth, bugging his eyes out and shaking his head. 

Garth laughs again, then puts his hands up. "Okay, okay, I'll drop it. Dean, what do you think about LARPing?" he asks, turning once more to his lab partner. Dean glances again at Castiel, but now he's talking quietly to his own lab partner, outright ignoring Dean. 

"What is that? Like a physics thing?" he guesses, confused. Garth laughs again. Man, this kid is so joyful, it almost hurts. 

"Live-Action Role Playing! Like, with kings and queens and stuff. We do it at the park every other Saturday. Do you wanna join?" 

Dean tilts his head, thinking. It sounds a little nerdy for his taste, but who was he to say no, especially since Garth was his first friend since getting there. "Sure, I'm in," Dean says, and Garth grins. 

The next three hours go by in a blur. Syllabus after syllabus. Man, Dean messed up by taking two AP classes. Not that he'd take any of the tests anyway, but he didn't want Sam to get too big of a head when they signed up for class, the damn kid's already taking one and he's only a freshman. Dean guesses that he'll just have to suffer through physics and calculus, but at least the rest of his schedule is pretty easy. Creative writing and auto tech before lunch. In writing, Dean sits by a kid named Kevin, who's only a sophomore but wicked smart. And in auto tech, Dean's favorite class of the morning, he meets a guy on the football team that convinced him to try out. Not that Dean's ever played football before, but he's pretty athletic, so Dean agrees to attend tryouts after school. 

At lunch, Garth finds Dean in the line to get food. Dean cringes when he has to ring his up as "free or reduced", but Garth doesn't seem to care. Instead, he talks on about the last LARPing session they had and Dean has to admit, it sounds pretty cool. Like something he would like doing, even if he didn't tell anyone about it. Garth drags Dean to his table, which he's relieved about.

When they get there, there's already a girl with short red hair sitting down, and a girl with longer blonde hair sitting next to her. They're giggling about something, and Dean's eye catches on the way the blonde girl's hand is touching the other's. Garth sits down across from them, pulling Dean down with him, and says, "Dean, this is Charlie and Jo. Charlie and Jo, this is Dean."

"Hey," the one with red hair says. "I'm Charlie. I hear you're coming LARPing with us?" Her eyes brighten. Dean smiles, nodding, and she grins widely, elbowing the girl next to her who must be Jo. "We can make him our handmaiden!" 

Dean laughs. "I don't know about that. I'm more of a jester, I'd say. Who do you... play as?" he asks, unsure how to phrase his question. 

But Jo just giggles, gesturing to Charlie. "She's the queen of all of Moondoor," Jo says, "and I'm her queen consort." Charlie grins at this, grabbing Jo's hand. 

Dean smiles, happy that what he thought he had seen between them is real. "Your highnesses," he says, nodding his head. Jo giggles harder as Dean turns to Garth. "Thanks for inviting me, man. It'll be fun."

Garth grins back. "I knew you'd like it! So, how were your last few classes?"

As Dean delves into who he had met and what he had done, his eyes skim the cafeteria. He can't get Castiel's eyes out of his head. His whole face, really. 

When Dean gets to the part about going out for football tryouts, Garth gasps. "You're gonna play football?" Dean nods, trying to decipher if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but Garth just looks shocked. "I bet you'll make varsity, man. The captain likes you well enough," he adds, grinning. Dean wonders what he means, but stops when his eyes finally connect with Castiel's from across the cafeteria. He's sitting at the middle table, flanked by two large guys in letterman jackets. The kid from Dean's shop class, Benny, is sitting across from Castiel. Oh. Castiel is the captain of the football team, and while Charlie is the queen of Moondoor, Castiel, it seems, is the king of the cafeteria.


End file.
